


Exciting Madness || {NSFW} Sasuke x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Summary: Tumblr Request: SINCE YOU WANT TO WRITE FOR SASUKE, angsty scenario of a fight that ends with a nsfw scene tq
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Exciting Madness || {NSFW} Sasuke x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Request: SINCE YOU WANT TO WRITE FOR SASUKE, angsty scenario of a fight that ends with a nsfw scene tq

“I’m not doing this anymore Sasuke! I can’t do it anymore.” The anger in your voice was growing slowly, an attempt to get him to change the subject.

“What the hell do you mean? Don’t pull that petty bullshit with me Y/n. I’m over it.” The fire flared in Sasuke’s eyes.

“The fighting Sasuke! It’s all we ever do now. Can we just have one night where we don’t argue over something?” There hasn’t been a single night in the last week or so that you guys hadn’t had some kind of blow out. You knew that it was stress, but the stress was getting to be too much.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Then why don’t you just leave. You know that’s what you want anyway.”

You walked closer to him Tears stung your eyes as you tried to hold them back. “How could you say that?”

Sasuke said nothing. He just watched you.

“You think that I don’t at least want a discussion about this before we make any decisions like that?”

Sasuke huffed. “Well maybe if you weren’t so bitchy lately we wouldn’t have these issues.”

You couldn’t believe the words that had just come from his mouth. Your anger got the best of you as you walked up to him, throwing your arms out and shoving him as hard as you could.

Sasuke hit the wall behind him with a force that shook the pictures hanging on it. Neither of you moved you just stared at each other. A small ache began to grow in your core.

As Sasuke opened his mouth to speak you threw yourself at him. Sasuke threw his arms around you, his hands resting on your ass, squeezing your cheeks. Your lips crashed together with a deep longing, the anger of the situation bringing the two of you together.

Your hands wound themselves in his hair as he pulled your body as close to his as it could get. A firm hand came down on your ass, a small pleasurable noise coming from your lips. You could feel his smirk against your lips as his tongue fought for entrance.

Sasuke grabbed your arms tightly and spun you around, pushing your body onto the kitchen table. “You want me to show you how much I loathe you right now?” He planted another firm smack on your ass.

“Do your worst.” You looked behind you and gave him a haunting glare.

The lust in his eyes was intoxicating. He wrapped his fingers into the belt loops of your pants and slid them down, exposing your black lace panties. He stepped back, keeping his hands on your lower back and took in the sight before him. “What a pretty little sight.” He rubbed his hands against the fabric of your underwear. The fabric was already drenched. “Is this all for me? You dirty little girl.”

You bit your lip and you felt Sasuke's hand wrap into your hair. He tugged your head, pulling you back up toward him. His lips met your neck and he nibbled in the exposed skin. You heard him unzip the front of his pants with his free hand, pulling his own down. His erection touched your back, his pre-cum leaving a spot on your exposed back.

Sasuke used his leg to spread yours apart and moved your panties to the side. He lined himself up with your entrance and with a harsh thrust he filled your walls. His hand let go of your hair and met your neck, holding you in place while he pounded ruthlessly into you. You could barely contain yourself. Moan after moan left your lips, making him even more feral than he already was.

You begged him as he sped up. “Sasuke, please.” You tried to grab onto him from behind you but he took his hand from your neck and grabbed your arm, twisting it behind you. “I can’t...” he pushed you down into the table again, holding your hips. He let a couple of grunts out as he felt your walls growing tighter around his cock. “I’m almost there.”

The sound of the pleasure on your voice made him want to never leave this moment. “Come for me baby girl, I want your cum all over my cock.”

At the sound of his deep voice, you lost all control. Your walls clamped around him and the heat from your juices sent a tingle through his body. He wasn’t far behind. He thrust as deep as he could, his body crashing into yours. As he reached his climax a loud grunt sounded from him. Thick ropes of his cum coated your walls and Sasuke watched as you dripped past his cock.

He slowly pulled out of you, wiping the juices that were dripping down your legs with his fingers. He licked his fingers clean. “Don’t think we’re done so soon Y/n.” He pulled your arm and spun you to him, holding you against his chest. “We’re not done here until I’m satisfied that there’s an Uchiha in you.”


End file.
